


Girls Only Sleepover

by notsafeforwizards (PadmeDeservedBetter)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadmeDeservedBetter/pseuds/notsafeforwizards
Summary: Hermione is forced to share Ginny's room for a night. Pure smut. Enjoy!





	Girls Only Sleepover

Hermione stood at the entrance to Ginny's room, watching the young redhead making her bed. She and Ginny had always shared the camaraderie that comes with being the only two girls surrounded by so many boys. She had spent many of the previous summers at the Weasley's getting to know the youngest of the Weasely clan, but they had never had to share a room together. 

"Sorry about this." Ginny quipped as she bustled around the room in a last minute attempt to tidy it up. "If I had known that Charlie was back visiting I would have prepared better." Hermione mustered a weak smile. "It's okay. It looks fine to me.  
Despite being older, Hermione had grown to be slightly intimidated by Ginny the last couple years. Her personality was now as fiery as her hair, and her years on the quidditch team had cemented her natural athletic ability - one of the few things Hermione herself lacked.

"Okay. Done." Ginny said with a grin, surveying her work with hands on her hips. She nodded toward Hermione. "Could you close that door?"

Hermione turned and gently closed the door. When she looked back, she was greeted by the sight of Ginny's lithe, tanned thighs and firm buttocks. The redhead looked back over her shoulder. "I hope you don't mind - we're all girls here."   
Actually, Hermione did mind. Not so much watching Ginny undress - she felt a blush creeping up her face at this - but the idea of undressing herself for an audience. She was a very private person, and sharing a room was already a stretch. As she forced herself not to stare at Ginny's impossibly perky breasts and lean, shapely stomach, a thought occurred to her. What pajamas did she bring? She normally sleeps naked or in panties but-

Her ginger junior interrupted her thoughts once again. "Just like the Gryffindor sleeping quarters." She said, pulling a too-large Chudley Cannons t-shirt over her head. Hermione noted that she appeared not to be concerned with pajama pants either. She made no moves to change any further. With a sinking stomach, Hermione dropped her bag to the floor and rifled through it for a suitable enough pajama shirt - settling on an old shirt that read "My Mum Went to London and All I Got Was This Lousy T-Shirt". Ginny chuckled.  
"Cute. Do you want me to look away?"   
"It's okay, I'll just turn around." Hermione replied, not wanting to seem like a prude.   
She could feel Ginny's eyes on her like heat seeking missiles as she unbuttoned her shirt toward the door. Slowly, she slipped her shorts off her slim hips and unclasped her black bra. She let it fall, hoping Ginny couldn't see the rounds of her C-cup breasts around her slim frame. Her wide, dark areolas seemed at odds with her milky pale skin, prickling the exposure to the air. She could feel a slight dampness between her legs, but whether from the hot night or the clandestine excitement of undressing for her friend, she couldn't tell. After donning her shirt, she turned back around, opting to keep her blue stripe panties.   
Ginny was already comfortably under the covers, looking a little too conspicuously distracted to have not been watching her. She pulled back the sheets and patted the bed. Hermione slipped in beside her, brushing one of Ginny’s legs with her foot.  
“Oh. Sorry.”  
“Don’t be. We’ll be sharing the whole night, so get used to it.”

As Ginny clicked off the bedside lamp, Hermione let her eyes adjust, the black of night turning to shades of blue. She turned her head to see Ginny’s curious eyes glittering at her. The Weasley girl spoke in a whisper, moving closer to her to be heard.

“This is kind of exciting. I never got to have sleepovers with girls, because of all my brothers and friends being boys.”  
Hermione smiled sympathetically, and turned toward her a little.  
“I’m afraid it won’t be as exciting as you’re expecting.” 

Ginny inched closer again, resting a cheek happily against Hermione’s shoulder and aligning her body along her side. Hermione could feel the younger girl’s breasts squished against her arm, and her stomach and hips made contact with her side at several points. She elected not to say anything. It wasn’t on purpose, let her have this girly experience. She focused on relaxing her body, and letting her breathing slow. She closed her eyes and felt the stress of the day wash off her in waves as she exhaled. Just as she was about to nod off, she felt Ginny shift ever so slightly, her leg now partially across Hermione’s. Hermione could feel the thin fabric of Ginny’s underwear that was now the only barrier between her own thigh and the younger girl’s soft mound. Slowly, ever so slowly, Hermione tried to move her thigh, finding that this only rubbed her leg against Ginny’s covered cunt. This elicited a hot breath against Hermione’s neck and Ginny settled her hips deeper into her, grinding slightly against her. Hermione could feel a deep warmth spreading from her hips and thighs up her body and found her own pelvis lifting up to match Ginny’s increasingly rhythmic grinding against her. The redhead’s breaths became heavier, and she carefully lifted herself up to angle her clit better against the surface of Hermione’s body, curving her spine to get maximum contact. Hermione felt Ginny’s cold hand touch her stomach under her shirt and involuntarily made a soft noise in her throat. Ginny let loose a breathy chuckle, and Hermione could feel her nipples hardening and pleasure shooting directly downward as Ginny continued to grind down into her, fingers traveling up Hermione’s torso and settling on one of her erect nipples a tweaking it, eliciting a throaty whimper. 

Hermione could feel that Ginny was getting close as her pace increased two fold and her heavy breaths became arrhythmic and interspersed with frantic grunts. Instinctively, Hermione took a hand and slid it over the smooth surface of Ginny’s backside, cupping a firm cheek and sliding her fingers under the seam of her panties. She felt Ginny’s thigh muscles spasm and contract around her leg and she let out an animalistic groan as she let her orgasm envelope her.   
“Fuck.” She heard Ginny whimper in her ear, still trying to steady her breath.Thin baby hairs stuck to her sweat-beaded forehead and even in the dark Hermione could she the dark flush in her chest and face. Dismounting her leg, Ginny pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her small, perky tits standing at attention above her lean, athletic figure. 

Hermione simultaneously wanted everything to be over and was hoping it wasn’t. She thought she could see Ginny scanning her in the darkness, trying to read her expression. As Ginny sighed her way back to regular breathing, she cupped at her own breaths and ran her hands over her stomach and thighs, sending accompanying pangs of arousal through Hermione.   
Just when she thought she couldn't watch this erotic display any longer, Ginny leaned forward and placed a hand just above the band to Hermione’s childish patterned panties. Delicately, she slid her hand downward, under the fabric and over her soft mound, letting her finger slip between Hermione’s hot lips. “You’re soaked.” Ginny whispered softly, pushing her fingers deeper and grinning at the desperate gasp and spinal arch from Hermione. 

The second Ginny entered her, Hermione lost all inhibition she was still holding, just knowing she was desperate to release at the hands of the younger girl. She felt her own hands clawing her panties, wanting them off, wanting Ginny to continue.She heard Ginny’s voice above her, still whispering.  
“Do you like it when I do that?” it said, as Ginny’s surprisingly long fingers slid in and out of her, dragging along her insides and pulling soft moans from Hermione’s stomach.  
“Yes.” she forced out, bending her legs to further accommodate her. “Faster.” She groaned, pushing her hips to the motion of Ginny’s movements. Ginny was now circling her engorged clit with one hand, and penetrating her with the other, the heat building in Hermione was almost unbearable. And then, in a sudden moment, Hermione felt her tension collapse. She made a guttural noise as Ginny continued rubbing her through her shudders and spasms, her hips and breasts shaking with the force of her release. Even when Ginny removed her hands, she continued to jolt periodically for another minute, involuntarily waves of pleasure rocking her.   
For once, Hermione wasn’t thinking about anything. The pure bliss had cleared her mind entirely. She barely even felt Ginny lie down beside her and cradle her, or the soft curves of her body against her own.

Her last thought before sinking into a deep slumber was whether or not she would always be allowed share a room with Ginny from now on.


End file.
